Can you feel my love?
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: Saru y Fey han empezado a vivir en su propia casa como pareja. ¿Que pasara cuando Saru le pida una "recompensa" a Fey por su esfuerzo? ¿Que juego tendra Fey en mente? Lemon. Yaoi Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, fuiste una buena serie, gracias por todo ;-; 3


**Holi, estoy aquí para desahogarme… ehem… XD:**

**Que carajo importa que acabe Chrono Stone? :ccc -importamuchoconchetumadreperobueno- el Inazuma original también acabo y el EndoxKaze, GoeFubu o las parejas x siguieron existiendo ;-; Sera lo mismo con SaruxFey no lo voy a dejar ;-; me enamore csm… EEEEEEN PUTA NUBE FIN ewe SARUXFEY LIVES ;A;**

**Cherry Cherry Rune Rune~ Como no soy buena editando aquí esta mi regalo para ti *-*(?) Disfruta de mi lado cursi, tonto, Shakespeare y algo pervertido ._. :'D (?) Lo siento, quite lo masoquista, creo que me quedo FAIL y me daba mucha vergüenza ;-; Wn no se, creo que es el 1er lemon de Saru en español :oo PTM ME SIENTO TAN ESPECIAL!... ya me callo u_u **

***~*^^S&F^^*-*  
**

**Can you feel my love?**

-Saru~ -llamó tiernamente un peli-verde de nombre Fey Rune, insistiéndole a un chico de cabellos blancos, moreno y de ojos violetas llamado Saryuu Evan

-No… -respondió algo cansado de repetir lo mismo

-Anda, yo se que quieres… -decía con un tono de puchero

-Ya estoy muy cansado… -suspiró

-¡Pero yo lo quiero dentro ahora! –empezó a agitar los brazos en busca de atención

-¡Es muy pronto para esas cosas! –rebatió el peli-blanco

-¿Mejor ahora que nunca, no? –comenzó a jalarlo del brazo para animarle a levantarse y dejar de leer aquel libro que se estaba robando la atención que EL debería tener

-Déjame termino esta página… -se soltó con facilidad del agarre y volvió a abrir el objeto

-Bueno, si no quieres ayudarme a meter el refrigerador en la casa, lo hare yo solo… -con todo el orgullo que puede tener todo buen uke, salió del lugar donde había pocas cosas ya que casi todas estaban afuera. Saru siguió leyendo tranquilamente en la silla aún envuelta en plástico.

Después de la batalla que decidió el destino del mundo, ambos habían aceptado la vacuna y empezado una vida normal. Bueno, casi, ya que… un dia el chico mono había dado el siguiente paso.

_Flash Back_

-S-Saru… ¿Qué haces? –decía un muy sonrojado Fey que estaba recostado en el sillón, con el ex líder de los SSC posicionado sobre el.

-Fey… -miró la mano que estaba sujetando, con los dedos del conejo y el entrelazados, sin mas demora se inclinó suavemente para besar superficialmente los labios del oji-verde, simplemente juntándolos, no quería asustar al otro, pero fue sorprendido al ser correspondido.

Al separarse, ambos rojos de vergüenza miraron a otro lado. Fey nunca había visto al capitán de The Lagoon asi, por su parte Saru nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos de aquella forma.

-Fey –llamó el chico de gogles, este respondió y le miró algo nervioso- Bueno…

-¿S-Si? –dijo ya sabiendo lo que venia, aunque no sabia como iba a reaccionar

Tomando valor y dando un largo suspiro, susurró en su oído- Tú… me gustas Fey… -se apartó para evitar cualquier reacción violenta del otro, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que este estaba sonriendo algo en shock, pero rojo como tomate- ¿Fey?

-Tu… yo… Nosotros ¡Quiero decir! Esto… -se hizo un silencio incómodo- ¡Tu también me gustas Saru! –soltó ocultando rápidamente su rostro con un cojín. El peli-blanco sonrió ante la reacción, pero pudo percibir varias risas no muy lejos.

-¡Les dije que terminarían juntos…! –decía alegremente Meia, rodeada de mas compañeros

-Shhhhhh –dijeron todos a coro

-Nos van a oír… -dijo Deck susurrando

Unos pasos acercándose al lugar de su escondite alarmaron a las 15 gentes ahí.

-Estamos muertos… -declaró Gillis rezando

-¡Déjenme ver! –dijo una niña de baja estatura y dos coletas esponjosas, empezó a hacerse paso entre todos causando que perdieran el equilibrio, y finalmente cayeran derribando la puerta del armario donde se escondían

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Saryuu frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, mientras Fey se asomaba avergonzado por lo que debieron haber oido

-¡SARU! –dijeron todos espantados, se miraron para luego dejar una nube de polvo en señal de que habían huido

-Felicidades… -oyó Fey y volteó para ver a Meia sonriendo y luego desaparecer, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír apenado

Desde aquel dia se habían convertido en una pareja oficial, cosa que no le importaba a nadie mas que a Meia quien no paraba de preguntarle a Fey _cosas _algo… personales y vergonzosas… y claro Gillis que no paraba de darle consejos a Saru para tener una "buena relación".

_Fin Flash Back_

-Esta… es… la… ¡última! –anunció Saru dejando una caja en el suelo, la casa se veía mas acomodada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquel dia en que todo cambio

-Luego te doy tu recompensa… -Fey se acercó y besó inocentemente su mejilla

***~*^^S&F^^*~***

-Dámela… -ahora el peli-blanco era quien le insistía a su querido novio

-¿Q-Que cosa? –preguntó sonrojado, aunque sabiendo a que se refería

-Mi recompensa… -susurró en su oído, aquello estremeció al peli-verde

-¡D-Dije que te la daría mañana! –intentó levantarse del sillón pero fue apresado por los brazos del otro alrededor de su cadera

-Dijiste "luego" –lo sentó de nuevo

-P-Pero yo… -no pudo terminar cuando el moreno le plantó un beso, que no dudó en corresponder pero si en evitar que llegara mas lejos.

Saru se separó repentinamente- Si no quieres Fey, lo entenderé, pero no te quedes inmóvil… -acarició suavemente los cabellos verdes

Fey sonrojó algo avergonzado, Saru nunca era rudo con el, bueno, al menos no… en una situación asi… **(N/A: COOOOF*COOOOF*) **Normalmente se mantenía serio y neutral, aunque a diferencia de todos Fey era mas especialmente tratado, lo que le agradaba al conejo ya que de ves en cuando el chico oji-violeta era tierno con el.

Saryuu por su parte estaba acostumbrado a repentinos cambios de humor en Fey, aunque naturalmente era demasiado tierno y eso le encantaba, mas por la inocencia que lo hacia ver mas lindo de lo que ya era. El peli-blanco se inclinó de nuevo para otro beso, cuando el chico que había atrapado puso ambas manos en su pecho deteniéndolo.

-Esta vez… Quiero intentar otra cosa… -Fey bajo la mirada pero sonrojado a morir

-¿Y que es? –preguntó algo juguetón por la expresión que tenía

-¡YA VENGO! –Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró dando un portazo- ¡NO ESPIES!

-No lo haré –prometió y se sentó cómodamente cruzando las piernas, mientras seguía observando la televisión, lo había olvidado ya que empezó a insistirle a su lindo novio.

Como hora y media después Fey no regresaba y Saru lo tomaba como señal de que le había mentido- ¡Fey! –llamó, 10 segundos después la puerta se abrió- ¿F-Fey? –El chico sentado tragó saliva- Fey… -un gran pero inevitable rubor lo cubrió aunque no trató de disimularlo, estaba demasiado embobado viendo como el peli-verde caminaba nerviosamente, pero con gracia, vestido de… conejo. Un conejo sexy y que ruega que le presten atención.

Rune llevaba algo parecido a un traje de natación, ajustado y negro. Unas orejas blancas se movían con cada paso que daba. Una pequeña cola esponjosa destacaba por ser mas clara, igual que sus medias, no de red. No llevaba zapatos ya que no se había animado a ponerse los tacones que venían junto a todo el disfraz. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Saryuu fue un pequeño moño alrededor de su cuello, lo que le daba aspecto de sirviente, y entonces entendió todo el juego.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, excepto que solo habían sido 2 minutos y el capitán de The Lagoon ya había dicho el nombre de su enamorado como 50 veces sin creérselo- ¿Fey? -51 veces…

-¿E-En que puedo s-servirle… amo Evan? –el ex Second Stage Children luchaba porque las palabras salieran de su boca. Su "amo" no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho. Hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, lo que obedeció y lo sentó en sus piernas, una de cada lado.

-Puedes llamarme Saru… -lo sujetó de la cintura. El peli-verde no podía creer hasta donde había llegado. Claro que todo eso no fue idea suya… cierta peli-morada le regalo eso en su anterior cumpleaños, con una nota de felicitación… y amenaza.

-A-Amo Saru… -Fey tartamudeó un poco al decirlo, de verdad no tenía valor en esos momentos

-Mi primera orden es… -sujetó los botones de su camisa **(N/A: Bueno, algún dia tenia que dejar ese uniforme que parece zanahoria no? Asdf okeino xd) **desabotonando uno. Fey detuvo sus manos

-A-Amo… deje que lo haga yo –empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente, con sus manos algo temblorosas

-Que grosero eres… -soltó de repente, Fey que hasta ahora no le había visto levantó la mirada- Tendré que castigarte por esto…

-¡¿C-Castigarme?! –no estaba asustado por un golpe… mas bien por algo peor- P-Pero amo…

-Sin peros –lo silenció y se dejó desvestir con una sonrisa pícara que no se borraba de sus labios. Al momento en que llegó al pantalón hizo ademán de detenerse- También ese Fey… -susurró

El nervioso uke tragó saliva y desabrochó el pantalón, bajó la cremallera, y se sonrojó al instante al sentir la ya erección del peli-blanco. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió como el mencionado lo tomaba por las mejillas y lo besaba apasionadamente, le correspondió abrazándole por el cuello y este por la cintura, el juego entre sus lenguas ya había dado inicio pero como siempre Saru fue quien ganó. Se separaron cuando el mata pasiones del aire lo ordenó, pero no tardaron mucho antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Perdidos en el beso, Saryuu comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente hasta la parte posterior del peli-verde, acarició un poco consiguiendo un pequeño suspiro de este, respiró el dulce aliento del otro en su rostro, separándose para ver a la luz un hilo de saliva, y un poco mas escurriendo de los labios del conejo. Saru lamió aquella sustancia tan dulce, inocentemente bajando hasta el cuello de este, con pequeñas lamidas que ponían la piel de gallina a Rune. Con menos tacto, tomó una de las piernas de Fey empezando a rasgar las medias, hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-¡S-Saru! –dijo alarmado al oír que se rasgaba la tela

-Esta bien Fey… -beso su mejilla, y volvió a bajar a su cuello, desatando el moño de este con los dientes. Con las medias rasgadas no totalmente, Saru posicionó sus manos en el pecho de Fey también deshaciéndose de su peculiar traje con el menor tacto posible. El peli-verde se dejaba hacer, ya no había escapatoria. Al momento en que se puso aquel disfraz fue su sentencia.

No quería quedarse atrás, en ese momento se iba a quitar toda su vergüenza, lo que hizo cuando en un rápido movimiento empezó a bajar el pantalón del oji-violeta, junto con la ropa interior. Este le ayudó un poco levantándose levemente.

Las palabras se habían ido hace mucho. Ahora eran solo sus acciones las cuales demostraban la pasión que se tenían ambos amantes. Fey gemía levemente mientras ambos miembros se rozaban, y un tercer dedo se coló en su entrada dilatando el pequeño lugar.

Sin aviso previo, Saru los sacó cuando lo consideró suficientemente listo, con un suspiro y su nombre en respuesta. Lamiéndose los labios ante la vista de su pequeño uke, tan suave como pudo, lo cargó para ponerlo en el suelo, sobre una alfombra, bocabajo.

-S-Saru… -dijo algo nervioso Rune aferrándose de donde podía

-Solo relájate Fey… -puso una mano en su cintura, para luego abrirse paso en el, lentamente. Fey dejo salir un gran gemido. Una vez adentrado, Evan le abrazó juntando ambas manos. Fey lo animó a que siguiera moviendo un poco las caderas, fue entonces que supo que podía empezar a moverse y asi lo hizo. Comenzó las embestidas, suaves, lentas pero constantes. Igual que los gemidos de Fey que iban acompañados del nombre de su amor o de un "Te amo Saru"

-Yo también te amo Fey Rune… -incapaz de resistirse le mordió el cuello, Fey se movió pese a la molestia cuando sintió que el chico le hacia un chupetón. Saryuu continuó asi por toda su espalda, dejándola marcada, mientras Fey ya agonizaba del placer cuando este aumento el ritmo, literalmente sentía que se podía partir en dos, aparte de que su propio miembro se ponía en pie en señal de liberación, listo para aquello se sorprendió cuando el moreno le dio la vuelta, quedando de frente y asi continuaba profundizando el movimiento, levantando las piernas con medias rasgadas y las ponía sobre sus hombros, inclinándose para una mejor perspectiva.

Fey sonrió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no necesariamente de dolor ni de tristeza. Estaba más feliz que nunca. Como todas las veces en que unían sus cuerpos, cada vez era mas especial y hacia amar a Saru un poco mas cada dia, si es que fuera posible. El peli-blanco se inclinó y se dejó atrapar por los brazos del peli-verde alrededor de su cuello, uniéndose en un tierno beso, mientras el chico debajo de el dejaba salir sus semillas manchando ambos abdómenes y un poco de la tela debajo de el, al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia en su interior, dejando todo lubricado de aquella sustancia.

-S-Saru… -Fey no había dejado de cantar su nombre en todo el rato

Sin salir de el, Saru posó una mano en su cintura y otra en la espalda del conejo. Este por reflejo se sujetó por su cuello aún más fuerte al sentir que lo levantaba del piso y se ponía en pie, para empezar a caminar hacia su cuarto. No dijo nada, ya que el suelo era demasiado frío para seguir en el. Se dejó recostar en la suave cama, sin romper su conexión, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso y Saru comenzaba con una segunda ronda.

-¡Saru…! –Fey gritaba el nombre de aquel que lo había enamorado, cuando empezó a morder uno de sus pezones después de haber succionado un poco de el. Sin previo aviso Fey cambió la posición a una mas atrevida.

Cuando Saryuu de dio cuenta de la circunstancia no pudo evitar sonreír como siempre lo hacia- Fey…

-Y-Yo… -el mencionado abrió los ojos cuando se enteró que se había montado sobre el con las manos en sus hombros.

-Sigue… -le dio un beso en su cuello y volvió a morder

Intentando callar los gemidos que salían de su boca, Fey comenzó a moverse, o mejor dicho a _saltar _sobre el moreno. Era algo nuevo que nunca habían intentado, o más bien Fey era el que se dejaba llevar y no solía tomar la iniciativa.

Después de un rato Saru lo tomaba por las caderas, y Fey algo ido simplemente dejaba caer todo su peso en el, Saru daba uno que otro jadeo ante esto pero no le importó, le encantaba tanto aquella posición que se vino mas rápido de lo normal. Con una nueva idea en mente, se sentó igual que el peli-verde saliendo de el. Este soltó un largo gemido ante el calor perdido.

Ambos estaban sentados, el oji-violeta se deshizo de los restos del traje de Fey, el aun tenía su erección en pie, a lo cual Saru no dudo en tomar el miembro entre sus manos y empezar a masturbarlo. Fey se le abrazó por el cuello, jalándole un poco el cabello ante la sensación que lo hacia sentir en el paraíso.

-Fey… -dijo Saru en su oído, causando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Saru… -dijo en voz tan baja, ya que se había cansado después de tanto haber gemido antes.

-Has lo mismo –besó su mejilla en señal de confianza, Fey sonrojó ante ello. Dejó una de sus manos en el cuello del peli-blanco, y la otra se deslizó por el abdomen marcado de su novio, mirando por el hombro de este, tomó el miembro del más alto y comenzó a mover su mano. El lo tomó por la cintura y también siguió moviendo su mano. Se sentía bien eso de dar y recibir. Ambos respiraban en el cuello del otro, dando jadeos ante las sensaciones que los invadían completamente.

-Saru… -llamó Fey, por su tono de voz se diría que llegaba al clímax, este lo miró sin decir nada y ambos se entendieron con tan solo una mirada y se unieron en otro beso, de esos que bastaban para comunicar lo mucho que sentían el uno por el otro. Un momento después ambos se vinieron juntos en la mano del otro.

***~*^^S&F^^*~***

Fey despertó por el olor a la comida que de pronto inundó su cuarto, se levantó como siempre más cansado de lo normal, acostumbrado a la sensación de dormir mucho y levantarse con mucha hambre.

-¿Fey? –Saru entró con una bandeja de comida- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como siempre… -estiró sus brazos y se quitó la cobija de encima, dando a ver un ligero bulto en su estómago

-Necesitas comer –dejó el desayuno a su disposición y se sentó junto a el, a observar como Fey se comía todo rápidamente, una vez que terminó el peli-verde le regaló un beso al otro.

-Gracias amor… -se acarició su vientre, igual que el chico peli-blanco

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –preguntó Saru con una de sus sonrisas, de esas que solo Fey y su ahora hijo le sacaba

-Como mi padre… Asurei –dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Asurei Evan… -completó Saryuu, besando de nuevo al conejo

-Por cierto amor… -dijo el embarazado, sonriendo de una manera extraña

-¿Si? –preguntó algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor, aunque muy acostumbrado a el

-¿Por qué sigues guardando esto? –levantó la almohada correspondiente al oji-violeta dejando ver unos restos de tela, que resultaban ser de las medias del disfraz de conejo que el utilizó hace mucho tiempo a su parecer

-S-Son un lindo recuerdo ¿no? –intentó convencerle

-Pervertido… -soltó Fey desviando la mirada orgulloso

-Yo no te pedí vestirte esa vez… -se defendió

-¿Y que hay cuando me pediste el de enfermera, bombero, oso, policía…?

-Esta bien ya entendí… -Saru intentó calmarlo de la mejor manera posible

-Y no olvidemos cuando me pediste que usara el látigo... –dijo sin intención de callarse

-No por favor… -Saru suspiró y espero a que su querido _esposo _terminara con la larga lista de aventuras.

***~*^^S&F^^*~***

**Solo diré una cosa… no sirvo para el lemon. Mátenme, quémenme en la hoguera, tírenme al rio, tírenme una piedra, denme un tiro… acaso rimo? ._. En fin… espero que les guste *-* Sobre todo a ti Itzu ;u; el titulo es en honor a tu Reina!**

**Y COMO DIJE! SARUXFEY VIVIRA! NO ME IMPORTA ESTAR PUBLICANDO ESTO A LA MEDIANOCHE, HORA OFICIAL DE QUE ES EL DIA EN QUE CHRONO STONE ACABARA Y ME IRE A VIVIR A UNA CUEVA, CON MI DEPRESION POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS AMEN :'cccc**

**¿Review? *-* -bipolarON-**

**¡FUERA!**


End file.
